villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fib
Fibrilious Minimus, or better known as the Fib for short, is the main antagonist in the VeggieTales episode "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!". He is a blue alien who appears from an unknown galaxy. He has the power to grow and shrink to lies and truths, and is known to seek to destroy the entire world. He was voiced by Tim Gregory. Personality The Fib is truly manipulative, traitorous, violent and deceiving. At first, he seems to be helpful and cooperative when he helps Junior get out of trouble. However, when he reaches his maximum height, he begins to be rather destructive and obstreperous when he causes a mess. He is also shown to be very greedy, oppressive, temperamental and dangerous when he tried to eat Junior and LarryBoy. Just like the old saying, one little lie can get bigger and bigger, that is what the Fib does. Biography The Fib first appears as a fallen object detected by the bumblyburg science lab. This prompts the lab to contact LarryBoy, who goes out in his Larrymobile to locate the alien. The Fib lands in a neighborhood and hides out in Junior Asparagus's house. The next morning, while Junior is having a tea party with his friend Laura Carrot, he accidentally breaks his dad's decorative bowling plate which prompts Laura to leave immediately. Shortly after this happens, Fib appears and introduces himself to Junior. He then urges Junior to lie about breaking the plate to avoid getting in trouble. Junior is reluctant at first, but Fib convinces him to do it, saying that "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". Junior's Dad then comes home from work. When he sees the broken plate, he immediately asks Junior what happened. Junior, being encouraged by Fib, fabricates a story accusing Laura of breaking the plate with an apple chopper. Junior's Dad believes this and leaves to go call Laura's father. Fib then emerges to congratulate Junior, and has gotten slightly bigger. The two of them then go off to wander around Bumblyburg. Later, Junior is confronted by his friend Percy Pea, who reveals that Laura had been punished for breaking the plate, even though she said that it was Junior who broke it, and demands to know the truth. Junior tells another lie and claims that it was actually Laura's brother Lenny who broke the plate by feeding it to a crocodile. Shocked, Percy leaves. Fib returns to Junior, and is now taller than him and has legs. Fib once again congratulates Junior for telling a lie, telling him that he is got the gift and has what it takes. The two resume wandering around Bumblyburg. Later that evening, Junior is confronted by Laura, Percy, and Lenny, who all rage at Junior over the lies he's told about them. Junior tells yet another falsehood when he claims that the plate was broken by space aliens who'd switched brains with cows, but Percy thereupon sees through this when he reveals that he just saw a movie with that as its plot. He then angrily rants at Junior for telling another lie. At that moment, Fib reappears and finally shows his true colors. Fib has now grown into a massive towering monster. He snatches up Junior and goes on a destructive rampage throughout Bumblyburg. Junior asks why Fib was doing this, and Fib reveals that, because of Junior's lies making him bigger, he could cause all of the havoc that he just wanted. Scooter, the city's resident police officer witnesses this, and tells the police force to call LarryBoy. He escapes just in time before the Fib crushes his car flat. LarryBoy then appears on the scene and demands that the Fib release Junior. Fib dares LarryBoy to come after him, and takes Junior to the water tower. LarryBoy goes after the monster in his jet and jumps out to try and save Junior, however, Fib also captures him. Fib then declares that he was going to eat both Junior and LarryBoy and decides to eat LarryBoy first. However, before he can, it is revealed that Junior could stop the Fib. Junior realizes what he needs to do and finally confesses to breaking his dad's bowling plate. He further admits that he also lied about both Laura and Lenny, each time causing Fib to shrink, until he finally disappears. Afterwards, Junior apologizes to his dad for breaking the plate, admitting that the reason that he lied was because he was afraid that he would be mad at him. Dad admits that he figured Junior that breaking the plate was just an accident, and tells him that. From now on, he wanted Junior to tell the truth about things like that, which Junior promises to do. Trivia *His appearance helped set up the events of LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, because the prologue had several references to it as well, as LarryBoy determined to find more space aliens. *It is unknown how Fib managed to get inside Junior's house in the first place, but it is likely that he sneaked in after Laura opened the door and left. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Category:Mutated Category:Humanoid Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Oppressors Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Giant Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes